The Mystery Kids
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: (Continuación de Unas Súper y Normales Vacaciones) Tres años han pasado desde la última vez que Norman Babcock y Coraline Jones tuvieron contacto alguno. Ahora, en circunstancias poco favorables que definitivamente no se deben al destino, vuelven a unirse en otra batalla para sobrevivir. Pero ahora no están solos...ciertos gemelos y ciertas personalidades más los acompañan.
1. Qué fue de él

_**Ashland, Oregon. 3 años después. **_

El pronóstico del clima era de lo más normal: Un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica. Ajá, un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica. Era tan exageradamente normal que Wybie quitó la vista de su videojuego para mirar la televisora y reírse. La mujer del clima parecía una mandarina con ese traje completamente naranja, lo que hizo que se riera aún más y esta vez provocara que Coraline dejara de pintar en el lienzo y lo mirara de una manera divertida. Se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, por lo que tenía que agarrárselo en una pequeña cola de caballo. A sus catorce años no había cambiado mucho, lo único nuevo era esa extraña y repentina fascinación por el arte (y la Literatura, aunque solo escribiera cuando se quedaba literalmente sin nada mejor qué hacer) pero, fuera de eso, su apariencia física seguía siendo la misma, si acaso tenía algunas curvas femeninas y unos centímetros más.

-Deja de reírte de esa mujer, me desconcentras-, Dijo Coraline, aunque también estuviera aguantando la risa por el ridículo traje color naranja gigante.

-Tienes razón, esto es serio-, Dijo Wybie incorporándose en el sillón. –Nos atacará un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica, todos vamos a morir-, la última parte de su oración la dijo con un tono dramático tan ridículo que hizo que por fin la peliazul se rindiera y se echara a reír. Casi arruinó el dibujo en el que llevaba toda la tarde trabajando cuando el pincel con pintura verde pasó peligrosamente por él, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta antes de cometer semejante error y alejó su mano.

-Totalmente serio. Todos nos iremos a Oz de vacaciones-, se rió Coraline mientras lavaba el pincel para posteriormente sumergirlo en el recipiente con pintura azul (si quería ser sincera, no terminaba de entender qué Dios le ordenó que lo metiera en el verde anteriormente).

Wybie soltó una risa.

-Tonterías-, dijo entre dientes después de tomar el control y cambiar la TV a un canal en el que estaban dando una película de terror.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-, coincidió Coraline sin quitar la vista del lienzo. Una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente y Wybie trató de convencerse que sucedió como consecuencia a que estaba demasiado cerca de una lámpara encendida.

Wybie esperó un rato, por lo menos hasta que Coraline dejara el pincel y le dedicara a su nueva "obra maestra" una sonrisa de satisfacción, para levantarse y preguntar si lo dejaría verla, a lo que la pecosa le rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, tomó el lienzo con mucho cuidado debido a que la pintura seguía fresca y lo volteó hacia Wybie.

Si quería ser sincero, lo sorprendió. En lo que Coraline había trabajado toda la tarde era un ojo azul. Se veía el fragmento de rostro alrededor, pero en sí el dibujo era aquel ojo azul perfectamente dibujado y realista.

-Sería más interesante si supiera en quién te inspiraste-, dijo Wybie cruzándose de brazos. Le dijo solo la verdad, es decir, no recordaba a nadie con ojos azules.

Coraline miró el dibujo y arqueó la ceja. Lo analizó minuciosamente unos minutos, puso su cerebro a trabajar al cien…todo para volverse hacía Wybie, chasquear la lengua y dar una elegante respuesta.

-No sé, Wyborne…estoy cansada y tengo hambre-

-Siempre tienes hambre-, se rió Wybie.

-Es mi problema-, Coraline volvió a acomodar el lienzo para dejar que se secara. –Es noche de sushi, ¿te quedas?-

La noche de sushi significaba que los señores Jones no llegarían hasta tarde, así que Wybie se compadeció de su amiga y accedió a acompañarla con tal de que no tuviera la mesa para ella sola. No era como si estuviera muy grande, pero entendía lo mucho que Coraline detestaba encontrarse sola. Lo cierto era que Wybie detestaba el sushi.

La velada fue agradable. Acabaron tirándose con los rollos en vez de comerlos. El gato tuvo la generosidad de ayudarlos a limpiar el desastre…pero luego Coraline se molestó porque se dio cuenta de que no comió nada y seguía teniendo hambre, así que acabaron haciendo sándwiches de Nutella (y los panes casi se les quemaban en la tostadora. Así de inexpertos). Desafortunadamente, la Nutella les dio exceso de energía, por lo que acabaron corriendo por la sala pegándose con los cojines del sillón. Claro que la pelea se detuvo en cuanto se escuchó un estruendo que salió directamente del cielo. Wybie quedó con el cojín alzado, mientras que Coraline con el suyo como defensa propia. A ese punto, ambos tenían sus ojos posados en la ventana pero, por más que buscaron, no notaron nada inusual.

-Tal vez la Señora Mandarina no mentía-, Dijo Wybie. Coraline gruñó, rodó los ojos y soltó el cojín.

-No seas gallina, claro que no decía la verdad-, Dijo Coraline. –Tú sabes, es más fácil que un perro vuele-

-¿Discúlpame, Jonesy?-, se burló Wybie. Coraline tardó tres segundos en captar a qué venía la burla…y cuando lo hizo, levantó su cojín y le pegó con él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Wybie salió de ahí casi a las nueve, obedeciendo el muy típico grito de su abuela. Coraline se quedó sola viendo la TV. Cada programa era más aburrido que el anterior y eso la estaba sacando de quicio, por lo que decidió subir a su cuarto, llevándose su pintura con ella.

Otra de las cosas que no habían cambiado de Coraline, era su cuarto. Lo habían pintado recientemente, pero no perdía ese algo que decía que era su habitación. Casi le dieron náuseas cuando se encontró a sí misma tratando de encontrar el tono de color que había en su habitación de El Otro Mundo aún después de que el mencionado la hizo traumarse dos veces. La segunda más que la primera, si hablábamos de una comparación con la programación pésima que había en la TV en esos momentos.

Se maldijo por haber recordado eso, puesto que al hacerlo, recordó la pintura y, sin más ni más, caminó hasta su mesa de noche, abrió el cajón y batió cosas hasta lograr encontrar la foto que Norman Babcock le había dejado. Uno de esos brillantes ojos de anormal color azul con iris raro era el que había pintado. No sabía a ciencia exacta si había sido el izquierdo o el derecho, pero un ojo así de azul solo podía pertenecer a Norman.

Coraline miró por la ventana cuando un rayo cayó, trató de convencerse de que seguía siendo más fácil que un perro volara a que la tormenta eléctrica realmente sucediera y después volvió a posar su vista en la foto. Coraline no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de Norman. Entendía que cumplir promesas no era fácil, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una que implica cruzar el país pero, si quería ser sincera, le hubiera gustado que hubiera hecho al menos el intento de cumplirla.

Tres años hacía que Coraline no veía a Norman Babcock.

Ya hasta había olvidado cómo era su voz, eso porque ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo necesario para hablar cibernéticamente y las llamadas de larga distancia no eran precisamente baratas. Así que no, no estaban en contacto. Wybie molestaba constantemente diciéndole que "lo de la falta de tiempo eran puros cuentos chinos" y que ambos eran demasiado tímidos como para tener las agallas para tomar la computadora y ponerse a hablar, pero Coraline sabía que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, porque ella podría ser cualquier cosa, menos tímida…tal vez Norman, pero no ella. Y lo de la falta de tiempo no eran cuentos chinos, entre la escuela y las actividades extras, apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma y Norman se encontraba en la misma situación. Aunque él, por lo que le dijo la primera y única –hasta ese momento- vez que habían hablado, su asunto era más bien que todo mundo estaba sobre él desde que se reveló el hecho de que en verdad era Médium y en el otro eje se encontraba la escuela.

Aún así, con la incomunicación y todo, Coraline seguía considerando a Norman como su amigo que era, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Era simplemente que a veces lo recordaba y sentía cierta inquietud que estaba bastante cerca a ser preocupación. A veces se quedaba pensando si lograría controlar esos poderes dementes que se le manifestaron sin previo aviso durante el _pequeño _incidente. A veces la pregunta de si habría superado todo lo que les pasó vagaba por su cabeza y no dejaba de hacerlo hasta que alguien le daba una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte. A veces Coraline simplemente se preguntaba qué fue de él.

* * *

**Ehm...hola, creo que en la nota de autor dejé claro qué pretendo con esto XDDDD. En fin: Los que no me han leído antes y se preguntan por qué hay dos continuaciones de una misma historia mía, por favor vayan a la historia que solo se titula "Mystery Kids" y lean el cap 7, la nota de autor. **

**En fin, si alguien está leyendo: se los agradezco y ya saben, digan qué historia debe quedarse :).**


	2. Norman, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

En lugares como Blithe Hollow, la palabra "tranquilidad" no existía, mucho menos si el día en cuestión era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano.

Había resultado ser un día bizarro. En primer lugar, porque el sol no ardía como en todos los veranos. En esta ocasión, unos nubarrones gigantescos cubrían su luz como un montón de mantas y hacían que diera la impresión de que eran las ocho de la noche en vez de las tres y media de la tarde.

Las calles de Blithe Hollow se encontraban desiertas. No era una sorpresa, puesto que ahí se hacía un escándalo por cualquier cosa y era más que obvio que todos se iban a tragar la historia de que habría un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica. Desde la perspectiva de Salma, creer en eso era una tontería. No era que no creyera capaz a la Madre Naturaleza de traer tanta desgracia, simplemente estaba consciente de que los pronósticos últimamente no habían sido exactos y, por lo tanto, eso hacía que no se fiara de ellos.

Además, el clima no tenía pinta de ser de tormenta eléctrica o tornado, tal vez simplemente iba a ser uno de esos años en los que llueve en verano. Salma deducía eso porque sentía un poco de frío…y el helado frente a ella no la hacía sentirlo, porque ni lo había tocado. En primer lugar: no le gustaba el chocolate, lo había pedido así para tener una excusa para no tocarlo y después dárselo a Neil sin chistar cuando éste se lo pidiera porque no quedó satisfecho con el suyo. Aunque, al parecer, sus planes serían fastidiados, pues Neil no había tocado su helado, todo el rato había estado mirando por la ventana melancólicamente.

Salma suspiró con cansancio y cerró el libro que leía para poner su atención en Neil.

-No va a venir, Neil-, dijo lentamente, como si el rechoncho fuera mega estúpido.

Neil ya debía haberse hecho a la idea de que Norman no se presentaría. Se suponía que se verían en la heladería a las dos…y eran las tres y media. Además, con la situación en la que Norman se encontraba, Salma se preguntaba cómo Neil pudo considerar la opción de que haría acto de presencia.

El día que los acontecimientos sucedieron había sido como dos o tres semanas antes. Todo fue como una parodia del video de _Titanium_ (Sia). Al principio creyeron que algo había explotado en el Laboratorio o en la Cafetería, pero todo dio un giro drástico cuando se descubrió que todo vino del gimnasio. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, pero el lugar sí sufrió muchos daños, a eso agregándole que se suspendieron el resto de las clases porque el edificio estaba penetrado de un horrible olor a humo. Por unos segundos, fue un misterio quién pudo haber causado la explosión, pero Salma lo descubrió en cuando Neil le recordó que Norman estaba en el gimnasio en el momento del accidente. Más bien, ambos lo descubrieron, pues Neil no había hecho el comentario con preocupación, era como una acusación.

Para las personas más cercanas a Norman, no era un secreto que de alguna manera heredó los poderes de Aggie y, como detestaba usarlos, los ignoraba a tal punto que se manifestaban en contra de su voluntad. Usualmente esto sucedía cuando estaba demasiado alterado o trataba de actuar en defensa propia pero, desde que entró a la pubertad (como diría Courtney "Cuando se llenó de granos y comenzó a desafinar por el cambio de voz"), los episodios se volvieron considerablemente más frecuentes. Sucedían por cualquier cosa, así que aquel día contando que estaba en clase de Educación Física, no fue una sorpresa, es decir, era una clase que implicaba demasiado movimiento, cosa que no le iba a Norman para nada bien en esos momentos, por lo menos si no quería tener un ataque.

A los estudiantes se les prohibió acercarse a la escena, los hicieron desalojar la escuela en cuanto los sacaron de las aulas. Norman fue el último en cruzar la puerta. Habían llamado a la señora Babcock anteriormente, así que la mujer literalmente saltó fuera del auto y se echó a correr hacia su hijo. Ambos entraron al edificio y Neil, Salma y Alvin (estos últimos dos poniendo el pretexto de que era muy temprano y no habría nadie en sus casas, todo por no admitir que estaban preocupados por Norman) tomaron la decisión de que se quedarían hasta que salieran.

Norman se les quedó mirando unos momentos cuando se les acercó al dejar el edificio de nuevo. Neil intentó hablarle, pero Norman retrocedió y le pidió que se mantuviera alejado. Desde entonces había estado encerrado en su habitación como una buena Elsa (Courtney salió de vacaciones antes que ellos, por lo tanto estuvo en casa poco después del acontecimiento…para calmar la situación, le gustaba molestarlo haciéndole referencias hasta cierto punto ridículas de la película). Claro que él sí salía algunas veces, es decir, veía la televisión, hablaba con sus padres, hermana y abuela…el detalle era que no permitía que se le acercaran más de cinco pasos, desayunaba, comía y cenaba en su habitación, no asistió a clases las últimas dos semanas y en ese lapso de tiempo no había visto la luz del día a excepción de cuando la veía por la ventana.

Era por eso que Salma veía como una tontería que Neil estuviera con la idea de que sí se presentaría. Aunque, si quería ser sincera, ver la tercera silla vacía le resultaba raro.

-¿Crees que esté bien, Salma?-, preguntó Neil. Salma desatinó, por lo que se ajustó los lentes y se acomodó en la silla, para después volver a quedarse callada.

-Se derretirá tu helado, Neil-, dijo cuando se resignó a aceptar que no tenía una respuesta. Volvió a su libro con tal de no seguirlo mirando. Neil al instante notó cómo su amiga intentaba evadir el tema, pero él no quería hacerlo, así que siguió hablando para mantenerlo en pie.

-Yo creo que sí está bien-, le dijo por fin llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca. Salma levantó sus ojos hacia él, pero posteriormente los volvió a clavar en el libro. Por raro que sonaba, ese despreocupado gesto era la señal de Salma de que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, porque…si ya sobrevivió a dos cosas con fantasmas y eso, ¿por qué no iba a poder con esto?-

Salma tomó una respiración profunda…y entonces se escuchó el cielo tronar. La morena miró por la ventana, solo para encontrarse con que el cielo estaba aún más negro que antes.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, va a llover-, dijo.

* * *

A Norman le habría encantado ir a tomar helado. Sabía que no era una opción cuando se encontraba calcinando todo lo que estaba a su paso, pero estar encerrado allí todo el día comenzaba a volverse aburrido. Se había acostumbrado a las salidas con Neil y Salma, dejarlos tan de repente lo hizo sentir mal, pero era eso o lastimarnos por accidente. Entre dejarlos y matarlos, era obvio que ganaba la primera opción. Aún así, le hubiera encantado ir a tomar helado. No le importaba cuánto frío tuviera en esos momentos, él quería ir y, muy a su pesar, prefirió quedarse en su habitación recargado contra la puerta mientras escuchaba a Courtney contándole sus "fabulosas aventuras" de Universitaria.

-Entonces, creo que Lindsay es linda y todo, pero seamos sinceros: No se lo merece…-

El muchacho continuó escuchando a su hermana con su espalda apoyada en la puerta. Cada cierto tiempo, la abría y estiraba una mano. Courtney tenía una bolsa de papitas con ella, así que Norman le estaba enseñando lo que significaba compartir mientras le gorroneaba una tras otra.

No entendió un rábano de la historia. Al parecer Lindsay salía con Joe, pero era demasiado atolondrada y él demasiado atlético, por lo que no iban juntos. Además, Lindsay tenía el cabello lacio y él llevaba rulos, lo cual no se veía bien o alguna cosa irrelevante parecida. Luego, como era típico cuando hablabas con Courtney, la conversación dio un giro drástico. Cuando Norman menos lo pensó, estaba escuchándola con sus referencias Disney…no era tan grave como antes (es decir, al menos ya no se ponía a cantarle), pero sí lo fastidiaba un poco.

-No puedo estar hablándole a la puerta toda la vida, ¿sabes?-, La mente de Norman bajó de la luna al escucharla decir eso con una chispa diminuta de tristeza (o melancolía) en su voz.

-Te estoy escuchando, no hablas con la puerta-, lo último lo dijo con una ligera risa. Courtney suspiró.

-No me respondes, así que es como si le estuviera hablando a la puerta-

Y ese era un buen punto, así que Norman decidió cerrar la boca antes de tensar más las cosas.

-Deberías salir…-, dijo Courtney. Su voz sonó chillona.

-Courtney…-

-Ya sé que me dirás que no quieres, hermanito, pero esa excusa ya es muy vieja-, gruñó al terminar su oración y después prosiguió. -Cuando estás calmado no tienes ataques, ¿es tan difícil estar calmado cuando estás afuera?-

"Más de lo que te imaginas"…Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Norman, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios por su propio bien.

-…¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es necesario que salgas, podrías…podrías dejarme que te pinte las uñas o que te cure ese montón de barros que tienes en la cara-

Norman rodó los ojos. Los últimos meses su cara había tenido el aspecto de un control remoto, no necesitaba que se lo repitieran a cada rato, lo detestaba.

-…O bien podrías hablar con la amiga tuya que vive al otro lado del país, digo, ambos sabemos que eso de que no tienes tiempo son solo cuentos chinos y…-

Tomó una respiración profunda. Otro año, el tercero. Otro año escuchando a Courtney mencionándole a Coraline y otro año que estaba él ahí sin tener comunicación con ella ni mucho menos ir a Ashland. Vaya cosa.

-…O no hagas eso si quieres. Ve a dejarle flores a tu bruja o para descargar tu ira quema a alguien..al brabucón tuyo, a tu amigo Neil o a la chica que no se saca la ceja, pero encerrándote ahí no lograrás nada, solo lo empeorarás…y si no te dejas ayudar, todo se te acumulará y el estrés te quitará el sueño, y si no duermes las ojeras se te agrandarán aún más y luego te…-

Norman se frotó las sienes y gruñó. Tenía que ponerle un alto.

-Si te digo que mañana iré a ver a Aggie, ¿me creerás?-, preguntó con evidente intención de callarla en su voz.

Courtney se mantuvo callada (por fin), unos minutos, aunque después su voz volvió a pasarse por los oídos de Norman.

-¿Cómo puedo creer en tu palabra?-

El médium se quedó pensándolo unos momentos. Buscó y rebuscó, pero al final se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones no eran cumplir con lo que había prometido, así que decidió ser lo más sincero que podía.

-No hagas preguntas tan difíciles-

* * *

**Holaaa, volví jajajaj...al parecer tengo lectores, los PM me lo dicen jaghsjak, pero anyway, aquí voy: **

**He aquí el segundo capítulo, que en efecto no es muy largo pero sí un poco más que el anterior. Han de decir que la historia no tiene ninguna especie de orden o relación, pero esto es como una especie de prólogo dividido, o sea, estoy como tratando de hacer ver en qué situación se encuentran nuestros personajes y, lo que es más importante, quiénes podrían estar involucrados en la historia (Mírenme siendo rebelde e incluyendo a Salma aunque haya tenido como cinco líneas en la película) **

**Aclaraciones: Veo a Norman como un tipo de persona que se panicaría porque no sabe controlar sus poderes, o sea, igual que Elsa jajajaja (Btw, lo siento por poner el título del cap como una referencia, ppero no se me ocurrió nada más), por eso lo puse así, ya mejorará a lo largo de la historia (varias personas me han ayudado a reforzar esta teoría, así que se los agradezco). Luego: Sí, sí se que es normal que llueva en Verano, pero vamos, sabemos que las personas de Blithe Hollow harían un tremendo escándalo por eso JAJAJA. Finally: Podrá parecer que no tengo una idea de a dónde quiero ir, pero sí tengo una idea, confíen en mí. **

**PD: No olviden decirme cuál historia les gusta más y cuál debería quedarse. **


	3. El regreso a Gravity Falls

_**Gravity Falls, Oregon. **_

En el preciso momento en que la señora Pines irrumpió en la sala de estar mientras ellos se encontraban ahí, los gemelos supieron que algo tenía que decírles.

La mujer presentaba esa expresión seria tan típica suya, así que al principio sospecharon que estaban en problemas. Mabel repentinamente había comenzado a pensar en todas las cosas que había roto los últimos días y Dipper en las mil cosas que iba a decir para zafarse de lo que sea que se suponía que había hecho. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Pines se apareció también para acompañar a su esposa, todo cambió.

En cuestión de segundos, el nublado y gris inicio de verano se iluminó -metafóricamente- cuando comenzaron a darles el mismo sermón que les habían dando tres años antes, la primera vez que los enviaron a Gravity Falls. Comenzaba con la obsesión de Dipper con los videojuegos, seguía con Mabel destrozando la casa por puro aburrimiento y terminaba con que era hora de enviarlos a Gravity Falls a modo de distracción.

Tres años atrás, aquello hubiera sido un castigo de lo más cruel pero, para sorpresa del matrimonio Pines, apenas hubieron terminado de lanzarles la bomba, los gemelos se mostraron exageradamente entusiasmados. Y cuando decíamos "exageradamente", podemos estar plenamente confiados de que el término estaba muy bien usado, puesto que comenzaron a hacer aquel saludo de gemelos suyo, agradecieron a sus padres e inmediatamente fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a armar las maletas, como si se fueran esa misma noche.

-Los estamos perdiendo, Michelle-, le dijo el señor Pines a su esposa con cierto miedo en la voz. Si quería ser sincero, tenía una especie de trauma con que hubieran vuelto tan...cambiados la primera vez que los mandaeron a Gravity Falls, esperaba que llegaran a California completamente demacrados y quejándose de las picaduras de mosquito, pero fue todo lo contrario, con decir que ninguno de los quería volver. Ahora esto, que no se molestaron porque prácticamente los estaban sacando de la civilización para enviarlos a Oregon de nuevo.

-Calma, cariño-, Su esposa lo miró con una sonrisa igual a las de Mabel. Posteriormente, le besó la mejilla. -Tal vez ellos saben algo que nosotros no-

En efecto, los gemelos sabían algo que ellos no. Demasiadas cosas, tal vez.

Por esa misma razón, querían partir hacia Gravity Falls lo antes posible. Ambos compartían la opinión de que estaban cansados de comunicarse con Wendy y Soos solo por teléfono e internet y con Stan solo por teléfono. Mabel además había dejado a Waddles allí, junto con todas las amistades que había hecho. Dipper extrañaba la sensación escalofriante que el pueblo desprendía, junto con el aspecto que tenía por la noche, la intoxicación por la comida de Lazy Susan (eso no tanto)...Demonios, algunas veces hasta extrañaba ver la estúpida cara de Robbie.

Así que, cuando el día finalmente llegó, fueron los gemelos los que perturbaron el sueño de sus padres para hacerlos que los llevaran a la estación de autobuses.

Mabel tenía mucha adrenalina, así que andaba saltando por aquí y por allá, dando la impresión de que acababa de comerse tres barras de chocolate. Dipper estaba un tanto nervioso, aunque mayormente emocionado. Les hubiera gustado que fuera una sorpresa que volverían a Gravity Falls, pero aquello no era posible principalmente porque sus padres tenían que darle a Stan la noticia para que tuviese todo listo...y, por supuesto, Stan no era de los que guardaban secretos que no debían guardarse del todo.

Como la primera vez, el autobús estuvo para ellos solos. Podían cambiarse de asiento cuando peleaban o cuando estaban aburridos. Mabel se ponía aún más inquieta a cada segundo. Lo peor era que cuando eso sucedía, no se tragaba eso de "Juguemos a Quién dura más tiempo callado". Dipper no iba a estar sorprendido si el chofer tenía jaqueca durante tres semanas después de ese viaje.

-Dipper, ¿cómo crees que esté Gravity Falls?-, preguntó Mabel en una ocasión. Dipper, que miraba por la ventana, simplemente se volvió hacia ella y sonrió débilmente. El viaje lo tenía bastante cansado.

-Cambiado-, respondió sin titubear.

La segunda mitad del viaje fue menos estresante. Siempre era en esa mitad cuando Mabel se cansaba y se quedaba dormida, al igual que Dipper y aquella ocasión, gracias al cielo, no fue la excepción,cuando Dipper menos lo pensó, la cabeza de su hermana estaba sobre su regazo y él estaba tratando de que sus ojos no se cerraran involuntariamente...aunque claro, al final sí lo hicieron.

Ver el letrero que anunciaba que llegaban a Gravity Falls, fue como si algo les dijera "Bienvenidos a casa"...así de mucho querían volver a estar ahí. Tres años era mucho, casi parecía como si fueran a morir sin volver a pisar aquel lugar.

Al llegar a la estación, el show dio inicio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro cansado cuando por la ventanilla del autobús vio a cada una de las personas que había esperado tanto para volver a ver. Por supuesto, no mostró tanto su emoción como Mabel, quien prácticamente se arrodilló encima de él y soltó un pillido, para posteriormente bajar del autobús sin que estuviera completamente detenido y se colgó a todas las personas que habían ido a recibirlos. Dipper bajó después de ella y, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se dedicó a ver cómo con unas lágrimas claramente visibles, su hermana se abrazó a Candy y Grenda, que estaban también ahí.

-Eh, niño...-, y su momento se vio interrumpido por la inconfundible voz de Stan. El anciano no había cambiado casi nada, pero para Dipper era como si no lo hubiese visto en mil años, así que no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando éste le revolvió el cabello.

-...Será un placer que hagas todas las tareas por mí el resto del verano-, Posteriormente, lo abrazó sin previo aviso y Dipper le devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando el encuentro con su tío-abuelo terminó, siguió el de Soos, que fue igual de emotivo, pero empezó con ese "Hey, amigo". Después de Soos, vino Wendy. Salió detrás de el último mencionado. Se recuperaba del encuentro con Mabel, pero aún así miró hacia abajo para tener contacto con Dipper, quien aún era más bajo que ella y estaba lleno de barros, y sonrió.

-Hey...-, dijo. Dipper creyó haber escuchado que su voz se quebró, pero lo dejó solo en una sospecha hasta ese momento.

-Hey-, respondió él también. Y entonces, sin más ni más, Wendy soltó un sonido que daba a entender que acababa de ahogarse con su propia saliva y abrazó a Dipper a tal punto de que el muchacho comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-Hola-, dijo Wendy tratando de que su voz fuera entendible. Dipper entonces le devolvió el abrazo y soltó un suspiro. La diferencia entre la primera vez que estuvieron ahí y ahora era realmente grande.

-Hola-, le dijo él, pretendiendo que no era torpe que solo estuvieran repitiendo las palabras del otro cada vez que hablaban.

Ese recibimiento le hizo creer a Dipper que sería un buen verano..._al menos en ese momento._

* * *

**HOLAAAA XDDD...vine a enfadar y a decirles que es así como queda un capítulo cuando lo haces en una hora jajajajja. **

**Anyway, este es el prólogo de los gemelos, por eso resulta ser el cap más corto hasta ahora...en cierto modo, me gusta el cap aunque esté del asco, creo que logré lo que quería hacer y con eso estoy feliz. Prometo que a la próxima escribiré bien jajaja...compréndanme, voy de salida. Agradezcan que esta historia no la he dejado en hiatus (?).**

**Y pues...nada qué decir a excepción de que eso de que la señora Pines se llame Michelle es una teoría que armé con KaryLee y que lo siento si los personajes están muy sacados de carácter...prometo que da esa impresión porque casi no tienen líneas XD. **

**BTW: Mis más grandes agradecimientos para esta chica que me deja los revs como "La Rarita" jajaja...respecto a este último que me dejó: Cariño, creo que te spoileaste sola aghajsahja...lo de Norman lo arreglaré más adelante por esto que me dijiste tú, so...don't worry y gracias por seguir mis historias aunque estén todas apestosas :'D**

**Y pues...that's it, los veo a la próxima. Cookie fuera ;)**


	4. Pesadillas y voces en el viento

***EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL***

* * *

**Ashland, Oregon.**

Como todas las mañanas, se suponía que Coraline se levantaría por sentir frío o por el sonido de la lluvia azotándose contra el techo (así de asco era el clima en Ashland), sin embargo, algo más la despertó. Y no precisamente en la mañana. El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada pasadas. Y lo que había interrumpido su sueño era un sonido en su ventana. Al principio pensó que era el gato intentando entrar, pero después de quedarse un rato mirando la ventana fijamente, otra piedra se estampó contra ella.

Se trataba de Wybie.

Por supuesto, Coraline no se hizo del rogar e inmediatamente se despabiló. Se puso unas pantuflas, puesto que no quería ensuciar sus calcetines más de lo que ya estaban sucios. Después, entre la oscuridad de su cuarto buscó un suéter y, al ponérselo, salió de su cuarto y se escabulló por la casa hasta salir de la misma.

No era la primera vez que Wybie y ella se daban de esas escapadas a mitad de la madrugada. Usualmente lo hacían cuando alguno de los dos no podía dormir o bien, tenía pesadillas. Aunque últimamente Coraline era la que tenía pesadillas y Wybie era el que no podía dormir.

Claro que no juzgaban al otro, simplemente acudían a su llamado sin chistar ni siquiera un poco.

Wybie la esperaba en la puerta principal, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del suéter negro que llevaba.

-¿Insomnio?-, preguntó Coraline mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella lentamente. Si lo hacía de golpe, alguien podría despertarse y hacerla volver a la cama por la fuerza.

-Algo más complicado que eso, Jonesy-, suspiró su amigo con cansancio mientras se frotaba el cuello. Coraline al instante se hizo a una idea de lo que ocurría, por cierto.

-¿Qué soñaste?-

Wybie carraspeó.

-¿No podemos ir a otro lugar para hablar de esto?-

Coraline dudó un poco. Usualmente lo más lejos que iban era a la puerta trasera, donde los padres de Coraline no los vieran desde la ventana de su habitación. Sin embargo, esta vez Wybie realmente no se refería ahí.

Claro que Coraline no se negó ni siquiera porque quisiera hacerlo y fue así como ambos acabaron caminando por la zona que daba al pozo.

-Es como…eh…como que te están sofocando-, en cierto momento, Wybie por fin se atrevió a hablar, y Coraline arqueó una ceja. No era ajena a lo que se siente ser sofocado, pero no entendía a qué se suponía que había venido aquel comentario.

-Ajá…-

-Sentí eso-, aclaró Wybie. –Es decir, en el sueño-

-Ya-, Coraline se mordió el labio y no lo miró. Sus ojos se mantuvieron al frente.

-¿Y sabes quién estaba ahí?-, se rió Wybie. –_Normanator_-

Coraline se detuvo en seco, y se le hizo un vacío en el estómago. Tal vez era algún invento estúpido de Wybie que se armó cuando notó que Coraline no le ponía atención. Pero él no jugaría con eso ¿o sí?

Quién sabe, ese chico era impredecible.

Al final, la peliazul tomó una respiración profunda y se armó de valor para hacer su siguiente pregunta, que sinceramente la ponía de los nervios.

-¿Qué viste, exactamente?-

-No sé, en realidad-, Wybie se encogió los hombros. –Un momento era una cosa…un momento era otro. Era algo muy confuso, simplemente era como un avance de una película, con muchos pedazos sin ilación entre sí. Ya sabes, caras, datos, líneas…-

-¿Qué viste?-, volvió a preguntar Coraline con impaciencia. Wybie notó aquello en su voz, así que decidió que hablaría. Era lo que le convenía si quería salir ileso.

-Había un resplandor bastante raro. Luego, una chica …eh…como rara, con el cabello demasiado largo. Luego había un chico con ella…y finalmente se encontraba Norman, con dos personas a su lado, una chica y un chico, no sé si alguna vez te dijo si tenía un par de amigos-

-De hecho, me comentó algo así-, admitió Coraline. –La cosa es recordar los nombres porque, por si no lo has notado, Wyborne, han pasado tres años-

-Sí, sí, como sea-, Wybie se aclaró la garganta. Realmente era una demencia pensar que con la memoria de teflón que tenía esta chica, recordaría algo tan irrelevante como los nombres de los amigos de la persona que le salvó el pellejo (nótese ahí el sarcasmo, por favor).

-También estábamos tú y yo…y creo que huíamos de algo-

-Y por eso te sentías sofocado-

-Ajá. Sí, es decir, porque por más que corría la cosa que venía de atrás siempre me alcanzaba a ti o me alcanzaba a mí-

-¿Y qué era?-, preguntó Coraline.

-Ese es el asunto: no tengo ni idea-, dijo Wybie por fin mirándola.

Le causó ternura la mueca que tenía Coraline. Le había afectado semejante relato más de lo que Wybie esperaba. No quería alterarla, por lo que optó por arrancarse una risa falsa de la garganta.

-Debería de dejar comer azúcar antes de dormir-

Coraline se arrancó una risa también…aún más falsa que la de Wybie y, por lo tanto, mucho menos convincente. Como cuando dices "estoy bien" pero lloras como si tu madre hubiera muerto.

-Sí, deberías-, Coraline miró al suelo y siguió caminando. Hubo tanto silencio que comenzó a escuchar la respiración de Wybie y la suya. Y tanto quería distraerse, que comenzó a ver las huellas que sus pantuflas dejaban en el barro, fruto de la lluvia que había caído algunas horas antes de que se fuera dormir.

Todo fue silencio, paz y tranquilidad, pero también una palpable incomodidad entre ambos chicos, hasta que el viento nocturno trajo consigo un ruido que atravesó los oídos de Coraline como cuchillos.

Comenzó como un susurro, que se convirtió en algo más complicado, como una palabra que Coraline no pudo entender. Esa palabra se convirtió de nuevo en viento y, posteriormente, se escuchó una risa burlona. Como una voz inhumana, asemejándose a algo editado mediante computadora.

-¿Has oído eso?-, preguntó Coraline a Wybie con terror en los ojos. Toda ella temblaba pero, aún así, él no parecía tener una idea de qué bicho le había picado ahora.

-¿De qué me hablas?-

Coraline contuvo la respiración y, sin más ni más, se golpeó a sí misma en la frente. Tal vez su mente le había jugado una mala pesada. Escuchar lo que le dijo Wybie la había afectado más de lo que pensó.

-Nada…tal vez sea yo la que debe dejar de comer azúcar antes de dormir-

* * *

**Querían MK, les doy MK #Holi #EstoyViva (?).**

**Okno XD: Hola, chicos, si es que alguno aún me lee y no me ha abandonado. **

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero he tenido bloqueo...pero aquí me tienen, haciendo por la vida XD.**

**No hay mucho qué decir...realmente...ehm...sólo que espero que si alguien leyó le haya gustado y que volveré, no estoy muerta ;).**

**Cookie fuera. Recuerden que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia o críticas.**


	5. El día que se incendió el gimnasio

_**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts.**_

Había sido raro, en verdad. No raro en el aspecto de que…bueno, no el concepto de "raro" que Norman tenía. Otro tipo de raro.

Se encontraba bien, y se encontró bien por un momento. Según él, estaba teniendo el suficiente autocontrol como para evitar que sus poderes aparecieran en contra de su voluntad, e incluso estaba intentando participar en la partida de Quemados. Lógicamente, había perdido al instante, esto debido a que correr estaba lejos de ser su actividad favorita en el mundo, y sus reflejos eran pésimos.

Apenas lo sacaron del juego (y apenas se aseguró de que el entrenador anotó en la lista que al menos había intentado participar), fue y se sentó cómodamente en las gradas, sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando cómo los equipos se atacaban salvajemente con los balones de color rojo.

Seguía con la vista a todos, desde al deportista gigantón a quien nadie le ganaba, hasta el nerd que no corría, pero tenía una gran habilidad para esquivar los balones y de igual manera devolvérselos a los del otro equipo. Y lo peor era que, cada vez que hacía algún pase, terminaba por golpear por lo menos a una persona, y pronto las gradas estaban moderadamente llenas, siendo que más o menos diez minutos atrás, Norman había estado solo ahí.

Nadie se le acercó, por supuesto, porque todos estaban ocupados atendiendo sus respectivos asuntos con sus amigos. En momentos como esos, Norman realmente se lamentaba por no compartir aquella clase con Neil (de Salma no podía decir nada, porque ella tomaba Educación Física sólo con chicas, y aun si no hubiera sido así, Norman nunca la vería de todas formas, porque daba la casualidad que cada vez que tenía que entrar al gimnasio, le dolían tanto los pies que sentía que iba a quedar lisiada, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía un cabello, le dolía una uña…le dolía todo durante los días que tenía Educación Física).

En aquel momento, cuando comenzaba la reta entre los últimos dos que quedaban (el nerd ágil y el grandulón), Norman incluso consideró sacar su celular para ponerle un mensaje a Neil y preguntarle cualquier tontería (qué planeaba comer en el almuerzo, si él tenía su libro de Historia, que para cuándo era la tarea de Ciencias…), pero el entrenador tenía ojos en la espalda, y en el reglamento estaba remarcado en negritas que durante la hora clase no se permitía el uso de celulares ni algún otro dispositivo electrónico, al menos que fuera una emergencia…y Norman ya iba bastante mal en Educación Física, no podía arruinar su calificación aún más.

Courtney siempre solía decirle que sólo corría bien cuando algo que quería darle muerte iba tras él, y tal vez tenía razón. Norman usualmente detestaba correr, prefería mil veces usar su bicicleta, a pesar de que fuera casi lo mismo, porque en teoría estaba usando sus pies para trasladarse.

Sólo recordaba que se encontraba tremendamente aburrido, y a pesar de que estaba intentando concentrarse en el juego, tratando de deducir quién de los dos ganaría, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Aún si sus ojos perseguían una mosca, y su boca estaba masacrando las uñas de sus manos, su cerebro estaba en otro lado, que definitivamente no era el planeta tierra…ni mucho menos aquel gimnasio.

Y fue entonces cuando la lámpara que estaba en el techo, estalló.

A pesar de que se encontraban sólo varones en aquellos momentos, Norman juró que escuchó a un montón de niñitas de diez años gritar.

Por inercia, se puso de pie, y miró a su alrededor. La alarma de incendios no se había encendido todavía, pues al parecer no había habido chispas o signos de fuego, simplemente un estallido que los había dejado a oscuras, pues afuera estaba tremendamente nublado.

Norman miró a su alrededor, tratando de entender qué estaba pasando….y de un momento para otro, se encontró con que todos los ojos de los presentes, estaban posados sobre él, y lo miraban con horror.

Trató de comprender qué había de malo con él ahora, y se dio cuenta de qué era al momento de que, al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con que la porción de piso sobre la que estaba de pie, se veía como quemada, y delante de él, comenzaba a abrirse una zanja, que al parecer estaba partiendo en dos el gimnasio (qué suerte que estaban en la primera planta. De haber estado en la segunda, habría sido una completa desgracia).

El entrenador reaccionó inmediatamente, y comenzó a ordenar que evacuaran de la manera "más ordenada posible" (no fue para nada ordenado, porque él mismo salió corriendo como señora paniqueada). Y de repente, Norman se encontraba solo.

El sonido de las puertas se escuchó como un eco, y la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar. Inspeccionó su cuerpo de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con que ahora desprendía un resplandor amarillo eléctrico. Sentía como si algo muy caliente lo cubriera, y tenía la sensación de haber tocado un conector con las manos mojadas, salvo que sin el dolor que se suponía que se sentía en esas situaciones. Era como si él fuese el conector, y él fuera quien estuviera electrocutando al pobre infeliz que lo tocó con las manos mojadas.

Norman sabía que estaba pasando.

Al momento en el que sus pies comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, soltó un grito y trató de volver al suelo. Usualmente, si pensaba mucho en ello, funcionaba, pero ahora no era el caso. Norman seguía levitando, y mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos, miles de rayos salían de su cuerpo, dañando el cableado de los marcadores y otras cosas más, y provocando fuego en el proceso.

Se sintió como una marioneta…como si estuviera poseído, porque si bien le había costado un rato darse cuenta, al final había tenido la certeza de que no era un ataque involuntario normal de los que aparecían de vez en cuando. Algo estaba provocando que los rayos salieran de su cuerpo…y ese algo era él, pero sin ser realmente él, lo cual sonaba bastante disparatado, pero al parecer era posible.

-_**¡BASTA!- **_Chilló. –_**¡BASTA, DÉJAME TRANQUILO! **_

Tuvo que gritar unas cuantas veces más, hasta que una especie de risa o algo con mucho eco invadió el gimnasio –o lo que quedaba de él- y Norman cayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. El fuego se apagó de manera inmediata, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y aquella era la historia del día que se incendió el gimnasio.

* * *

**It's been 341738292 years :') XDDD Perdón, es que me dolía una uña y un cabello :'v oquei, no X'D realmente dudo tener lectores a estas alturas X'D pero había tenido un bloqueo con respecto a esta historia...y pues se me ocurrió meterle paja porque no quería que quedara abandonada más tiempo, porque realmente quiero terminarla, es decir X'D como dije, dudo tener lectores a estas alturas...peeeero X'D bueh, aun si nadie me lee: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y realmente trataré de actualizar esta historia más seguido :'vvvv. Pueden dejarme sus comentarios por rev, o bien por PM, cualquier cosa es bien recibida :* **

**Cookie fuera, después de mil años :').**


	6. Mabel en el Lado Oscuro

_**Gravity Falls, Oregon. **_

Cuando firmó la nota de "Nos vemos el próximo verano", no pensó que ocurriría. Es decir, _quería _que ocurriera, pero nunca creyó que lo haría.

Sí, porque, siendo sinceros: ¿Quién en su sano juicio volvería a un lugar donde le pasaron cosas buenas, pero también desgracias horribles que terminaron por dejarlo desgastado tanto física como emocionalmente? Pacifica no lo hubiera hecho, y estaba segura de que varias personas la apoyaban en eso.

Muchas personas, pero aparentemente entre ese "mucho" no estaban los gemelos Pines, pues –si es que no estaba alucinando o se estaba confundiendo- del otro lado de la tienda, en la sección de cosas hippies y suéteres feos de anciana, andaba deambulando el Remolino Rosa con la Luchadora Profesional (Grenda) y la Chica Tenedor (Candy) a un lado. Y si el Remolino Rosa estaba ahí, su clon debía estar con ella.

Y Pacifica ni siquiera se había enterado de que volvían.

¿Qué si estaba molesta o resentida? Claro que no, pero había gastado cinco segundos de su tiempo poniendo su nombre en aquella maldita nota y, peor, había gastado otras dos horas y una uña envolviendo un DVD y un palo de golf por ellos.

Por _ellos, _y _ellos _no habían tenido la delicadeza suficiente para encontrar una manera de que Pacifica se enterara de que volvían a Gravity Falls. Es decir, eso era de muy mala educación, sin mencionar que estaban atentando contra sus sentimientos.

Es decir, no estaba molesta ni resentida, se repetía, pero algún sentimiento le habían herido.

Por _ellos, _Pacifica casi había muerto por culpa de unos enanos con cabezas de pelotas de golf…y de lo demás no se quejaba porque había sido también su culpa.

Pero lo de lo de los enanos con cabeza de pelota de golf sí había ocurrido enteramente por culpa de ellos (No en realidad. Pero sí.). También el Apocalipsis había sido culpa suya.

Pacifica había tenido que pasar por todo eso y ellos ni siquiera le habían avisado que volvían, como un demonio.

Ella incluso había aceptado la derrota de su familia ante los Pines sin quejarse, y era esto lo que obtenía a cambio.

Sí, es decir, porque en Gravity Falls, aunque se pretendía que el Apocalipsis jamás había ocurrido y los raros cambios climáticos, junto con los daños que desaparecieron de un día para otro, la actividad _extraña _registrada y las criaturas y catástrofe que presenciaron los turistas había sido producto de la imaginación suya y los locos eran ellos, era bien sabido que los integrantes de la familia Pines eran considerados los héroes del pueblo, convirtiéndose automáticamente en la familia más popular del mismo…muy por arriba de los Northwest.

Pacifica podría decir que eran los segundos más populares, pero estaría mintiendo. Sí mentía muchísimo con respecto a eso para proteger su reputación y orgullo, pero no era así…porque después de los Pines estaban los Corduroy (Wendy, específicamente, porque durante el Apocalipsis fue una de las personas que estuvo más cerca de los gemelos, además de sobresalir por su cuenta por el hecho de haber andado por ahí tratando de sobrevivir como si fuera un macho), después de los Corduroy, estaba Soos Ramírez y finalmente estaban los Northwest.

Sí, es decir, después de haber reinado Gravity Falls desde que tenía memoria (antes de que la tuviera, porque ya desde los dos días de nacida tenía sirvientes con la obligación de obedecerla), ahora tenía que conformarse con estar en cuarto lugar de popularidad. Tal vez ese no fuera el caso en la escuela, pero fuera de ella y, peor, en las vacaciones, no tenía nadie que la alabara ni que la obedeciera ni que se sintiera intimidada por ella (aunque intimidar a las personas había dejado de ser su objetivo desde hacía un rato) porque, bueno, había dejado de ser el principal centro de atención desde aquel verano.

Porque desde aquel verano, Dipper y Mabel habían sido las personas populares omnipresentes, puesto que aunque no estaban realmente ahí, la gente actuaba como si lo estuvieran. Hablaban mucho de ellos. No los mencionaban en presencia de los turistas que no se suponía que debían saber la verdad acerca de Gravity Falls, pero cuando no estaban, siempre se recordaba la gran hazaña de ellos. Es decir, estaban tan locos que hasta querían llamar una calle "Dipper y Mabel Pines" y otra "Stanley y Stanford Pines".

Y Stanley y Stanford Pines también eran personas populares omnipresentes. Pacifica no sabía de dónde había salido Stanford, ni cómo el que ella creyó que era Stanford, resultó ser Stanley (al igual que el resto del pueblo. Todos creían que Stan Pines era Stanford y no Stanley) pero el caso era que tanto Stanley como Stanford habían sido de las personalidad que ayudaron a detener el Apocalipsis provocado por la cosa esa que parecía un Dorito y que se creía malote pero era tan débil que no podía contra el pelo de unicornio.

Eran algo así como grandes celebridades, y eso que Stan ya lo era antes por el hecho de ser el propietario de La Cabaña del Misterio_,_ que aunque era sólo una trampa para turistas en medio del maldito bosque, era condenadamente famosa.

Ahora, Stanford y Stanley andaban por ahí aparentemente creyéndose que buscaban Moby-Dick, porque después del apocalipsis, habían partido en un bote, dejando La Cabaña a cargo de Soos Ramírez hasta que volviesen.

El lugar seguía siendo decente, y Pacifica podía corroborarlo porque había estado allí un par de veces aun cuando ninguno de los Pines seguía estando en Gravity Falls (Sólo un par de veces. Quien la hubiera visto ahí más de eso, seguramente estaba loco, ciego, o habían visto a alguna persona que se parecía demasiado a Pacifica pero no era Pacifica).

A lo que quería llegar, era a que los Pines eran condenadamente importantes y populares en Gravity Falls, aunque no estuvieran allí. A su lado, los Northwest ahora parecían una partícula diminuta que se podía ver solo con un microscopio…y eso si tenías suerte.

Tal vez no tan exagerado, pero sí estaban por los suelos comparándose con los Pines.

El otro punto era que, demonios, ¿por qué no le habían avisado que volvían a Gravity Falls? Es decir, encima, ella había estado también en él, y ella hasta pudo ser una de las personas que lo pararon (¡ELLA ERA LA LLAMA, DEMONIOS!) de no haber sido por Stanley Pines…por su culpa, no había sido el centro de atención, y ella lo había aceptado. ¡Lo había aceptado por ellos!

Es decir, desconsiderada la gente hoy en día.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, del otro lado de la tienda, viendo a quien creía ella que era Mabel. Mabel más alta y con pechos (No tantos, pero con pechos).

No estaba segura de que fuera ella porque después de todo, la miraba de lejos y nadie puede saber si alguien es quien uno cree si lo ve de lejos…y menos si no ha visto a esa persona en tres años y no la esperaba, porque la desalmada no le dijo que volvería (Pero Pacifica no estaba molesta. No. Ella no estaba molesta. Estaba bien).

Claro que, las posibilidades de que fuera ella eran altas, porque la Luchadora Profesional y la Chica Tenedor estaban con ella. Y además….bueno, además ese suéter, ese cabello…ese todo.

Era la loca y desconsiderada de Mabel.

Pacifica dejó el vestido que estaba viendo y puso las otras cuatro prendas que llevaba en un estante (Desde la crisis de los Northwest, a Pacifica sólo le permitían comprar cinco prendas cada vez que iba al mall. Y o sea, tenía que buscarse a algún desesperado que cargara las bolsas por ella porque tampoco había recursos para enviarle a un acompañante que no fuera el chofer) y, de manera lenta, comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro lado de la tienda. El lado oscuro al que ella no pertenecía (Era un crimen contra la moda. Pacifica no sabía cómo podía Mabel despreciarse tanto a sí misma si usualmente se veía tan feliz con su aspecto).

Sintió que se le quemaban los pies, y las manos, y sintió que se le quemaba todo, pero consiguió llegar, y se quedó detrás de un estante de perfumes que Pacifica jamás se pondría. Espero que este la cubriera por completo (aunque no había necesidad de ocultarse, porque al parecer ella estaba pintada si del punto de vista de los gemelos se trataba).

Cuando la escuchó hablar con esa maldita vocecilla chillona y dulzona suya, Pacifica se dio cuenta de que era Mabel sí o sí.

Grenda, Candy y ella hablaban de quién sabe qué cosa, y Pacifica sabía que si trataba de escuchar qué era, le parecería rara, así que decidió mantenerse en ignorancia para bien y continuó escabulléndose por el Lado Oscuro.

Aun sin ser vista (Porque ese trío de desquiciadas al parecer estaban ciegas, en especial Candy. Pueda que Pacifica ya no fuera tan popular como antes, pero era prácticamente imposible no notar cuando estaba presente porque, aun siendo socialmente fracasada, seguía siendo bonita. Pacifica siempre sería bonita) se acercó lo suficiente al lugar donde se encontraba Mabel.

Y por "suficiente" se refería a que se acercó tanto, que sólo un montón de ganchos con suéteres feos las separaban.

_-Grenda, te he dicho que eres bella.- _Dijo Mabel.

_-Tú irradias belleza.- _La apoyó Candy.

Pacifica rodó lo ojos y miró hacia arriba, para ver cómo se movían los ganchos. Por suerte, a Mabel le gustó el suéter feo que estaba en dirección de Pacifica y se detuvo para verlo.

Fue entonces cuando Pacifica supo que era su oportunidad, contaminó la mitad de su cuerpo metiéndose entre esas cosas que hacían un mal intento (_Muy _malo) de ser ropa y le tomó la muñeca a Mabel.

En un principio la gemela se volvió loca y gritó, pero ni siquiera por eso Pacifica la soltó. Y justo cuando estaba gritando "¡QUÍTENMELO!" como si Pacifica fuera una maldita basura, se dignó de mirarla….y entonces sonrió, y la rubia juró ver unas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-¡PAZ!- Chilló soltándose y llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

Pero, o sea…. ¿Paz? ¿Cómo era eso de _Paz_? ¿Cuándo le había puesto un apodo?

-Hola a ti también. Gracias por avisarme que venías.- Dijo Pacifica, ignorando el hecho de que la acababa de llamar "Paz".

Mabel no respondió, y Candy y Grenda retrocedieron como un par de perros asustados.

-Digo, ni creas que me importa que me pisotees los sentimientos de esta manera, porque no es como si…

_**-¡PAZ! **_

Y entonces, así de la nada, teniendo el descaro de no dejarla terminar su oración dramática (que estaba saliendo muy bien y todavía no llegaba la mejor parte) saltó salvajemente a través de los suéteres y se tiró encima de Pacifica. Ambas mirándose patéticas, por supuesto.

Pacifica soltó un grito por el impacto y dolor que le causó semejante caída (y también porque Mabel debía dejar de emocionarse tanto con los cupcakes. No era precisamente una plumita como para andarse dejando caer encima de personas que seguían dietas cada vez que subían un poco de peso) y después se quedó ahí, mirando raro a Mabel, quien la abrazaba como si no la hubiera visto en mil años (La había extrañado y ni por eso le avisó que volvía. Desgraciada.) y en efecto, estaba llorando, a pesar de que sonreía.

-Quítate de encima.- le dijo Pacifica. –Estoy enojada contigo.

-Te extrañé tanto.- dijo Mabel en voz bajita.

Y por más enojada que estuviera, por más desgraciada que le pareciera Mabel en esos momentos, y por más patética que se sintiese ahí tirada con un Remolino Rosa encima, Pacifica tal vez, sólo tal vez admitía que la había extrañado.

(Si no la hubiese extrañado, ¿hubiera mandado al demonio su dignidad para ir a perseguirla hasta el maldito Lado Oscuro?).

* * *

**AJAJAJAJ HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDEEEEEE XDDD BAIA, BAIA, TARDÉ MENOS EN ACTUALIZAR, TODAVÍA NO HA PASADO UN AÑO X'DDD AGHSJA X'DDD ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA X'D en fin, si...estem...si no han visto el final de GF, en pocas palabras: ya les arruiné varias cosas, pero esto es como una...eh...como una corrección del cap "El Regreso a Gravity Falls" el cual lo hice muy por encima porque no sabía en qué iba a terminar la serie pero...bueh...ahora, tristemente, lo sé X'D y esto...ehm...si incluí descaradamente a Salma la que no tuvo más de cinco líneas en ParaNorman y eso bastó para que se convirtiera en el amor de mi vida, incluiré a Pacifica la de las campanitas *MAL CHISTE X'DDDD* Porque la amo y también es el amor de mi vida :V So...ehm...perdón si Mabs y ella se ven muy lesbianas acá, y Paz muy en plan de "Como cuando estás enojada pero no lo estás pero mejor sí" X'D pero ese era el objetivo del cap so...Ahí lo aviento, y a los que aun me leen: gracias, prometo que terminaré este fic sea como sea XD**

**Cookie fuera :* *Caos, ven a mí* XDDD**


	7. Courtneintervención

_**Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. **_

El pequeño "No hagas preguntas tan difíciles" al final había resultado ser un "No". O más bien, la propia manera de Norman de decir "No. No puedes creer en mi palabra. Ahora, por favor cállate".

Qué grosero.

Norman prácticamente había prometido que iría ver a Aggie aquel día, pero hasta donde Courtney sabía, ya eran casi las 7:00 PM y él no se había movido. Su trasero había estado todo el día dentro de su habitación, como venía ocurriendo desde el inicio del verano.

Específicamente, desde que había provocado que se incendiara el gimnasio.

Courtney no podía dar su opinión con respecto a si realmente había sido culpa de Norman o no, porque a él no le gustaba hablar de eso. _Nunca _había hablado de ello con nadie. Ni con Mamá, ni con Papá, ni con ella…ni siquiera con su par de amiguitos ñoños, porque a ellos los había estado ignorando desde el incidente del gimnasio, diciendo que "no quería lastimarlos".

Y últimamente, esa era la excusa de Norman para todo. Lo había dicho tantas veces, que más que sonar como un gesto sincero, ya sonaba como una excusa. Es decir, estaba bien que se preocupara por el bienestar de quienes amaba e intentara protegerlos, porque si de algo Courtney sí estaba segura en un 100%, ese algo era que Norman no mentía cuando decía que realmente no tenía control sobre sus poderes.

Y Courtney no lo culpaba.

Sí, es decir, porque jamás se había molestado en tratar de controlarlos, y por ende jamás los usaba, pero eso no era su culpa…y Courtney pensaba eso porque la única persona que Norman conocía con semejantes capacidades, había sido juzgada como bruja y colgada hacía poco más de 300 años. Norman estaba solo en aquello, prácticamente.

Sí, porque Courtney no era mucho de andar por ahí investigando acerca de la Ouija y cuanta cosa paranormal, y no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Se encontraba realmente perdida en el asunto, y lo único que estaba cerca de poder comprender, era que cabía la posibilidad de que sus poderes se hubiesen descontrolado de semejante manera debido a que Norman comenzaba a entrar en la adolescencia.

Pero aun así, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Es decir, sí había intentado hacer que no se la pasara _tan _mal en esa etapa de su vida y por ende que dejara de calcinar todo lo que tocara, pero el idiota tenía los moñitos perfectamente puestos en su cabeza, y a cada momento estaba más hormonal, y Courtney no tenía nadita de paciencia, por lo tanto, no iba a ir por la vida dejando que su hermano menor la insultara. No, señor.

Lo amaba, pero no.

Tampoco iba a suplicarle. Cierto que sí había días en los que pasaba más de una hora sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Norman, hablando con él, y posteriormente intentando convencerlo de que abriera la puerta, pero nunca pasaba de eso. Usualmente, la primera vez que se negaba, lo dejaba ser.

Por ejemplo, aquel día ni siquiera había ido a recordarle que había prometido ir a ver a Aggie, quien era casualmente esa niñita a la que habían matado hacía más de 300 años por confundirla con una bruja, y le había salvado la vida a Norman hacía unos tres años, en un embrollo que tenía que ver precisamente con Norman, una puerta, y una niña de cabello azul de nombre raro.

No se lo había recordado, y resultaba ser bastante importante, porque Courtney no sabía si ella aún era capaz de estar yendo y viniendo del mundo de los muertos, y si Norman pudiera verla en caso de que sí fuera capaz, pero de todas formas, así no pudiera, había una posibilidad de que si pretendía que le estaba hablando a una persona que comprendía su desgraciada vida, se sentiría mejor y dejaría de estar tan asustado de esos poderes suyos.

Pero al parecer Norman no quería nada. Nada además de estar encerrado en su habitación, es decir.

Seguramente creía que eso solucionaría todos sus malditos problemas. Era posible que lo siguiente en su lista fuese no salir ni siquiera al baño y hacer pipí en botellas, estudiar por internet hasta la universidad, ser un solterón con fobia social que jamás dejó de vivir con sus padres…es decir, en conclusión, Norman estaba _demasiado _mal.

Además, no era como si fuese él el único que estaba mal, porque papá comenzaba a arder. Ahora era sólo el inicio, pero Courtney sabía que cada segundo Norman acababa un poquito más con su paciencia, y llegaría un momento en el que inevitablemente lo haría explotar y se repudiarían como había estado ocurriendo desde que Norman tenía memoria, hasta los 11 años y eso, por supuesto, sería sumamente difícil.

Norman no era un macho alfa con el pecho peludo, el pobrecillo era una florecita debilucha y sensible, a pesar de que no escribía poesía ni cosas como esas, y Courtney sabía que no podría con el rechazo y desaprobación de papá una vez más. Tal vez no se iba a meter a la bañera y se iba a rebanar las venas, pero bien podría caer en depresión…y eso que en aquellos momentos, Norman ya estaba en depresión.

Pero, vamos, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser controlar esos torpes poderes suyos? Si al menos lo intentara, lo lograría. Pero el problema era que Norman no estaba haciendo un solo maldito intento, y en cambio dejaba que sus problemas le quitaran el sueño.

_Literalmente _dejaba que sus problemas le quitaran el sueño, porque durante la madrugada de aquel día, se había despertado gritando porque había tenido un sueño feo que tenía que ver con la razón de dichos problemas, que había sido el día que se incendió el gimnasio por culpa suya.

Mamá era una buena persona, y se preocupaba muchísimo –tal vez demasiado- por ella –Courtney- y Norman, por lo tanto, al momento que lo escuchó gritar, se precipitó rápidamente a la habitación de él y comenzó a tratar de tirarle la puerta a golpes, cosa que no logró, y el groserote de Norman ni siquiera asomó la maldita cara, sólo le aseguró que estaba bien, como si eso fuese a ser suficiente.

Courtney lo llamó por teléfono, y sólo así él explicó por qué había gritado, pero desde entonces no tenían ningún tipo de contacto porque, una vez más, Courtney se preocupaba por él, pero tampoco iba a rogarle.

Y si seguía sin dejarse ayudar, Courtney lo iba a mandar al diablo para que viera qué tan difícil era arreglárselas él solo. Así. Simple.

Trató de dejar de pensar en eso, y continuó preparando el licuado que llevaba haciendo desde hacía veinte minutos, debido a que papá y mamá habían tenido que salir a hacer unas compras, y Norman y Courtney tendrían que preparar sus propios desayunos.

Se encontraba cortando una manzana verde (con mucho cuidado, para evitar cortarse y que su ropa se llenara de sangre) cuando de repente escuchó pasos en la escalera, y supo que se trataba de Norman. Esto debido a que, una vez más, no había nadie en la casa además de ellos dos.

El enano entró a la cocina, pasando por alto descaradamente a Courtney, y comenzó a hurgar en la alacena, hasta que el muy puerco encontró unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y un jugo. O sea, para tragárselo de desayuno.

Courtney rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué tú quieres que te comamos en Navidad?

Norman detuvo su tarea de largarse de la cocina al ritmo de la depresión misma, y se volteó hacia Courtney, con una mueca estúpida de confusión.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ugh.- Courtney dejó caer el cuchillo en la mesa, se volteó también, y se cruzó los brazos en el pecho. –Que te vas a poner obeso si sigues comiendo tanta comida chatarra. Y en la mañana.

Norman no respondió nada, y se limitó en cambio a simplemente mirar el jugo y las galletas que llevaba en manos, encogerse de hombros, y tratar de continuar su camino, antes de que Courtney avanzara hacia él, lo tomara del codo como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera haciendo un berrinche, y lo sentara a la mesa por la fuerza.

Una vez que hubo hecho eso, le quitó el jugo y las galletas, y lanzó ambas cosas de nuevo a la alacena. Es decir, donde pertenecían hasta después del almuerzo. O por siempre.

Mientras Courtney se encontraba distraída, Norman intentó huir, pero ella reaccionó rápido y volvió a jalarlo del codo, para llevarlo de vuelta a la silla.

A continuación, retomó su tarea de partir la manzana.

-Me encanta cómo ignoras a tus amiguitos raros, por cierto.- Comentó Courtney de la nada, refiriéndose a los acontecimientos del día anterior, que a continuación explicó.

-Esta niña…_Cejitas_ o no sé cómo se llama, o sea, la morena, me envió un mensaje preguntando si estabas vivo.- Dijo Courtney. –Y lo mismo el gordo.

Norman no respondió, pero Courtney pudo ver cómo comenzaba a jugar con el salero.

-¿Cuántas veces te han llamado?

Una vez más, el enano no respondió, por lo que Courtney rodó los ojos, y de una manera un tanto brusca, metió los pedacitos de manzana a la licuadora, y después se volvió hacia su hermano, con una mueca de fastidio, porque realmente estaba colmando su paciencia.

-A veces me pregunto por qué eres tan seco.

Norman se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ves? ¡Siempre haces esto!- Lo señaló con la mano, acusatoriamente. –O sea, ¡ugh, no te soporto!

El chico simplemente suspiró, e ignoró una vez más a Courtney, sólo que esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en encogerse de hombros.

Y entonces, en ese momento; en _ese_ preciso momento, Courtney decidió que había sido suficiente. Suficiente de todo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abandonó su tarea de preparar desayuno, y azotando los pies en el suelo, avanzó hacia Norman, lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo bruscamente escaleras arriba, restándole importancia al hecho de que el enclenque se iba tropezando con sus propios pies.

-Courtney…estás lastimándome.- Dijo en una ocasión de manera seca, refiriéndose a la manera en la que Courtney le sostenía la muñeca.

-No me importa.- Respondió ella crudamente. Esto porque, en realidad, no le importaba.

Continuó arrastrándolo de esa manera, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Courtney, y ella abrió la puerta, casi con furia, para después plantar a Norman frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, tomándolo de los hombros para impedirle que huyera.

-No apartes la vista, enano.- Gruñó Courtney, antes de quedarse en silencio cinco segundos, para decir:

-Dime qué ves.

Norman arqueó una ceja, y después tragó saliva.

-Uhm…- Se le notó incómodo. –Pues… ¿A mí?

-Exacto.- Courtney le apretó un poco más los hombros. -¿Y tú qué eres?

-Una… ¿Persona?

Courtney rodó los ojos, y le pegó una palmada en la cabeza, a lo que Norman soltó un "¡Ay!", pero le fue imposible comenzar a sobarse, porque las manos de Courtney se estaban atravesando en su camino.

-¿_Quién _eres, zopenco?

-Pues Norman.- Dijo Norman, para después, al ver la mueca de Courtney, agregar:

-Babcock.

-Ajá. Muy bien, payaso.- Dijo Courtney. -¿Y qué hiciste?

-Incendié el gimnasio de la escuela.

Courtney rodó los ojos, lo volteó, y se arrodilló, aun tomándolo de los hombros, mientras Norman la miraba a ella con la mirada baja, como no comprendiendo del todo qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Eres el maldito Norman Babcock, y déjame decirte que muchas cosas pasaron antes de que hicieras esa idiotez de quemar el estúpido gimnasio, lo cual ni siquiera fue tan malo porque le hiciste un favor grandísimo a enclenques como tú, a quienes les estampan el balón en toda la cara aunque el juego ni siquiera lleve un balón.

Norman rodó los ojos.

-¡No, no hagas eso, estúpido!- Courtney volvió a pegarle en la cabeza. -¡Ponme atención!

-Te estoy poniendo atención, Court.

-Pues bien, porque esto se tiene que terminar aquí.- Le gruñó Courtney. –Ya pasaste mucho tiempo siendo un cobarde, y o sea, tú no eres un cobarde.

-Ajá.

Courtney le mostró su mejor _poker face_, y lo miró tanto a los ojos, que Norman tuvo que apartar la mirada debido a la incomodidad.

-Mira, imbécil.- Dijo ella, seriamente. –Has estado semanas encerrado en esa maldita habitación, y no es algo que tú harías.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo estuve ahí cuando nos arrastraste como el maldito _Suicide Squad_….

-Ustedes se arrastraron solos.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- Courtney le pegó por tercera vez. –El punto es que yo estuve ahí, y yo te traté como una basura todo el rato, y dime, pedazo de baba, ¿te rendiste por eso? No. ¿Te rendiste cuando nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo, creía en ti? No. ¿Te rendiste cuando la maldita Aggie satánica te estaba haciendo pedazos? ¡No!

Norman apartó la mirada, y Courtney esta vez no le pegó, sino que lo tomó de la barbilla, y lo hizo volverse hacia ella.

-No te rendiste cuando por fin socializaste durante las vacaciones familiares, pero la tipa resultó ser un animal salvaje más loco que tú, y te arrastró con ella al infierno y casi te mueres, idiota. Te vi seguir adelante aunque todo estuviera en tu contra, y vi cómo no te rendías aunque pareciera como si fuera la única opción que tenías.

-Courtney, pero…

-Y si ya pasaste por todo eso, y sigues aquí, no te va a vencer un maldito gimnasio ardiendo en llamas.

Norman tragó saliva, y finalmente hizo contacto visual de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Courtney tardó un rato en responder, pues antes de hacerlo, de una manera un tanto violenta, lo abrazó, sin ser correspondida al principio.

-Porque soy tu hermana. Y aunque parezca que te odio, en el fondo te quiero. Y es por eso que no te dejaré rendirte.

Un rato después, Norman finalmente correspondió el abrazo, y fue entonces cuando Courtney supo que la _Courtneintervención_ había funcionado.

* * *

**JAJAJA como cuando me ausento un montón de tiempo, pero nunca muero y siempre vuelvo X'D 3 bueno, probablemente a este punto ya nadie lea esta porquería X' pero el intento se le hace de terminarla de todas formas, so, aquí les regalo un capítulo más :3 cursi as fuck porque en la última parte estaba escuchando la versión de Sleeping At Last de Already Gone agshj pero espero que, si alguien lee esto todavía, el cap haya sido de su agrado, y me deja al menos un mísero rev XD. **

**Also, es bastante tarde, but, este capítulo quiero hacerlo en honor a que, recientemente, conocí en persona, así en carne y hueso a mi ermoza (?) KaryLee, con quien de seguro varias personas que ya me leyeron antes están relacionados, coz la mayoría de los headcanons que pongo en mis historias, me los armo con ella y le doy créditos en la descripción del capítulo 3. Y pos' he aquí por qué no me rendí escribiendo esto 3 siento que estaré eternamente agradecida con FF y con el fandom -ya muerto, desgraciadamente- de MK :'v porque sin esas cosas, nunca me hubiera puesto en contacto con Kary, y en este momento no estaría escribiendo esto 3 pero lo estoy escribiendo, y créanme que me siento orgullosa de ello aghsja :')))). **


End file.
